ferrisbuellerfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed Rooney (Earth 2)
Spoilers for Ferris Bueller's Spring Break Edward "Ed" R. Rooney is the Dean of Students and the main antagonist in Ferris Bueller's Day Off who is suspicious of Ferris Bueller skipping school for the 9th time, so he goes out to catch him once and for all, but then ends up getting humiliated. He is played by Jeffrey Jones. Ferris Bueller's Day Off Ed Rooney first appeared in a scene where he is sitting in his office calling Katie Bueller to tell her that he suspects that her son Ferris Bueller is skipping school since he has been absent 9 times. While he's mentioning it to her, Ferris uses his computer to hack into the system and raise the number down to 2 days. This causes Rooney to freak out and Katie to continue believing that Ferris is sick. A few minutes later, he is still in his office with Grace, and he is suspicious of Ferris' activity. He states that Ferris is a bad example for because he uses his popularity to encourage other students to break the rules like he does. Grace states that with his bad knee, he shouldn't throw anybody, and that he's very popular among the students. Much later, Sloane Peterson is notified by her dad (who was actually Cameron Frye) that her grandmother died. Rooney and Grace find out about this, and he asks who she's going out with. When Grace says that she sees her with Ferris Bueller sometimes, Rooney suspects that something is up, and decides to call Sloane's dad about the situation. Not surprisingly, around this time, Cameron calls Rooney while disguising his voice as George Peterson, Sloane's dad. While Rooney is talking to him on the phone, he says that he wants to see a corpse of the grandmother because he suspects that it's Ferris, and is trying to make him fall into a trap. However, the plan backfires when Ferris calls him on Line 2, and quickly tells him to ask his sister to bring home his assignments to cover it up. Believing that he was actually calling George Peterson the whole time, he suddenly gets embarrassed and apologizes to Cameron for insulting him and his family member and finally gives him permission to check out Sloane. Then, Cameron tells him to have Sloane outside by herself, but when Ferris panics, Cameron then tells him to be outside with Sloane. When Ferris is mad at that, he plans to take out Cameron's dad's car to avoid raising Rooney's suspicions. standing outside of the school looking at the car]] Later, Rooney is seen outside waiting with Sloane. He talks with her to try and comfort her for her loss when she's actually waiting for Ferris and Cameron. When they arrive, Ferris is disguised as George Peterson, and they take off, but Sloane's loud "whoo" noise and tire screeching gives it away. Frustrated, Rooney storms back to his office to call Sloane and Cameron's numbers, but he gets voicemails that also gives it away. Because of this, Rooney talks to Grace and makes a promise to finally catch Ferris and make him fail. Much later, Jeanie Bueller walks into the office and asks Grace if Mr. Rooney is available, but he has left the school grounds on personal business when he is actually going out to find Ferris in the act. First, he walks into a pizza restaurant, looks around, and finds someone who he mistakes as Ferris. The girl whom he mistakes turns around and looks at him with an angry look, and spits her drink at him. He walks over to the front counter to wash his face and watches the Chicago Cubs baseball game for a little while, not knowing that Ferris is there at that moment. He drives over to Ferris' house. First, he rings on the door bell, and hears Ferris' audio voice. Next, he tries breaking into the house, but a dog tries to charge at him. Much later, he sees a delivery man drop off flowers at the house for Ferris, whom everyone believes has a serious illness. He decides to use it on the dog so it can fall asleep, and around that time, Jeanie runs into the house to verify that Ferris is skipping school. Realizing that the front door is unlocked, Mr. Rooney walks into the house and sneaks into the kitchen believing that it was Ferris. When he jumps out in to the open believing that he has caught Ferris, Jeanie freaks out, kicks him, and knocks him out. When Rooney wakes up, Jeanie goes on the intercom and tells him that she has called the police, and to get out of the house. When he gets out, his car is being towed away. When Ferris arrives home, Mr. Rooney catches him in the act. However, when he has his hopes up high, Jeanie walks outside to intervene with the two, and tells Ferris that they have been worried sick about him, and tells him to get in bed. Mr. Rooney then begins to feel embarrassed while Jeanie talks to him about a sick Ferris trying to run home from the hospital, and throws his wallet on the ground. When Jeanie slams the door, the dog wakes back up, and attacks him while Jeanie smiles. In the rolling credits, Mr. Rooney is limping on the streets muttering about how he had to spend the last 3-4 years chasing Ferris around. The bus from the school picks him up, and he stares at all the kids with a disappointed look. SPOILERS FOR FERRIS BUELLER'S SPRING BREAK At the end of the first expanded universe novel, Ed Rooney is shockingly killed by Ferris Bueller, revealing to the world Bueller's true nature as some sort of eldritch being. Personality He is also known as educated, desperate, witty, ambitious, reckless, diligent, eccentric, dramatic, rude, prideful, roguish, obstinate, offensive, negative, even-tempered and grouchy. Quotes "That is why I got to catch him this time. To show these kids that the example he sets is a first class ticket to nowhere." "Tell ya what, dip shit. You don't like my policies, you can come on down here and smooch my big old white butt." Trivia * In the Special Features, Jeffrey Jones talks about how Ed Rooney wants to catch Ferris to stay in power, but since Ferris is more popular than him, he just ends up humiliating himself. Gallery sitting in Rooney's office]] Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Male Category:Movie Characters Category:Versions of Ed Rooney Category:Earth 2